1. FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates to a package which includes a container and a closure that is affixed to the container. The closure requires special manipulation for removal from the container to be resistant to removal by children and to thereby help to prevent the accidental ingestion of the contents of the package. In particular, the invention relates to a child-resistant package of the aforesaid type in which the container is of wide mouth type. The invention is shown in a version in which the closure is of the screw-on type. The container may be formed of glass or plastic and the closure is a molded thermoplastic closure.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Various container/closure packages are known in the prior art which are resistant to opening by a child to prevent the accidental ingestion of the contents of the package. Many of the more popular applications for such child-resistant packaging involve containers of the type which have relatively small openings, such as small-mouth containers which are used in the packaging of liquids, for example, cough syrup, other liquid medications, and various liquid cleaning products, and pharmaceutical vials for the packaging of various tablets and other dry products. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,795,388 (Swartzbaugh, et al.) 3,857,505 Mumford, et al.) and 3,926,326 (Grau) illustrate child-resistant packages of this type.
Various products which are dangerous when ingested, or when ingested in excessive amounts, cannot be satisfactorily packaged in a small-mouth container, however, and various of the designs of child-resistant closures which have proven to be satisfactory for small-mouth containers cannot be satisfactorily adapted for use with a wide mouth container. U.S. Pat. No 4,375,859 (Fillmore) does describe a child-resistant package in which the container is of the wide mouth type, but this closure is of the snap-on type. In certain packaging applications it is preferable to use a threaded or screw-on closure, and in these applications a snap-on child-resistant closure of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,859 is unsatisfactory, at least in part.